Beautiful Quiet Moments
by GeorgiaTheSteven
Summary: Fluffy one-shot Reigisa. Nagisa drops in for a surprise sleepover! Rei is not happy. Told from Rei's perspective. It would be super cool if you left a review or something!


There are few beautiful quiet moments in my life right now. There are moments that are beautiful, but they are very rarely quiet. Friday nights are my favourite nights at the moment, because they are the quietest. We hold off from practice, and I can usually tell my teammates that I'm very busy with homework and such if they ask me to go somewhere with them. Not to misunderstand, I care a lot about the team, but I do sometimes miss the peace that came before the swim club, before I had any real friends. Well, ones that I actually spent much time other than practice with. It's been getting really hard to be alone recently, because Nagisa seems to be really resilient with his requests that we go somewhere, but today, he didn't put up much of a fight. So that's why tonight I can relax a bit and read, enjoy the beauty of peace, because there is nothing that can distract me.

*ding dong*

…Door? Who could be round to visit? My parents are out, so they can't be expecting anyone. Perhaps it's a neighbour. I can't think of anything they would want though. I stand, placing my book carefully onto the bed and walk to the door. When I open it with caution, I am not only shocked, but horrified.

"REI-CHAN!"

"NAGISA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I've come to play with Rei-chan of course! Let me in, you big dummy!"

"Y-you can't! I'm doing homework!"

Nagisa giggles. "Lying won't help you! I know for a fact that you aren't! You probably finished your homework as soon as you got home, right?"

…Damn. He caught me. I study him and realise that he is holding a bag that seems to be full.

"What's in the bag?" I question, stepping to the side of the door reluctantly to let him in.

Nagisa walks in, grinning. "My pyjamas of course!"

"…What?"

He throws his free hand in the air. "We're having a sleepover, yo!"

I go into panic mode. "BUT MY PARENTS AREN'T HERE AND I-"

He shrugs, starting to walk up the stairs to my room. "Don't worry about it Rei! I called your mom last night to check that it was okay!"

I follow him frantically. "WHY DO YOU HAVE MY MOTHER'S PHONE NUMBER?"

He doesn't pay attention to my question. "Mrs Ryugazaki is really a lovely lady, isn't she? Who'd have thought that she is the mother of someone as uptight as _you_?" We both step into my room.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?! And where the hell do you expect to sleep?!"

"On your bed of course, silly!"

"AND WHERE WILL I SLEEP?!"

"Your bed!"

"THEN WE'D BE SHARING A BED."  
"It shouldn't matter, right? We're both boys!"

"THAT IS EXACTLY THE PROBLEM."

"I don't see what you mean. We spend 60 percent of our time together half naked anyway!"

"THAT… that's different." I flop onto my bed in defeat.

I mean, I really wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Nagisa, but the circumstances aren't ideal. You see… I like Nagisa. A lot. I am very uncomfortable with the idea of being as close to him as my bed would allow. I do not want to catch myself thinking anything unnecessary, or… _feel_ the consequences of that. I am very unhappy that something as illogical as love is starting to get in my way now. Sometimes I'm not sure whether I resent Nagisa for doing this for me, or whether I want to spend the rest of my life with him. See? Illogical.

"Well, I'm going to get changed into my pyjamas! You'd better had too!" he orders.

"O-okay," I say quietly, shaking with nerves.

I turn my back to him and start to undress. It feels so… intimate. I mean, we undress in front of each other often in the changing room, but normally Makoto-sempai and Haruka-sempai are there and it doesn't feel awkward. When I have finished putting on my pyjamas, I glance over my shoulder to see if Nagisa has finished yet, only to see him ready and smirking at me.

"Rei-chan!" he feigns horror. "You weren't hoping to catch a glimpse of my naked chest where you?!" his face changes and he winks at me. "You know you only need to ask if you want _that_."

I feel my cheeks heat up. "I see your naked chest all the time! Why would I want to see it again now?!"

"Well doesn't this somehow feel a lot different to how it normally does?" he says, looking rather sincere.

I give a small nod, looking away from him. "I suppose so…"

Nagisa suggests we watch a movie that he has brought on the little television in my room, so we do. Well, he does, I continue reading my book.

Some way through the movie that I've only half been paying attention to, Nagisa sighs heavily and whines, "Rei-chan! I'm so bored!"

"Hm. What do you expect me to do about it?" I question.

He falls across my lap and I let out a small yelp. "I dunno. Stop reading that book and pay more attention to me!" he suggests, pulling the book out of my hands.

I adjust my glasses, hoping to conceal the blush forming once again on my face. "I'm not here for your amusement, you know."

He puffs his cheeks out, frowning. "Why not? I'm your guest, after all!"

I narrow my eyebrows, glaring down at him. "You invited yourself… and could you STOP LYING ON TOP OF ME!" I yell.

"I refuse! You're comfy, Rei!"

I roll my eyes at him. "You're being awfully clingy tonight, Nagisa."

He chuckles. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't notice."

"You're purposely being annoying?!" My eyes widen in shock.

He shrugs. "I'm not trying to be annoying; I just want you to notice me."

"What are you talking about? I notice you all the time!"

He frowns again. "Then why do you always refuse to see me on Fridays? I know you're not actually busy!"

"I just…" I pause and exhale, "I just need time alone sometimes. Does it bother you that much?"

"Of course it does! Being rejected all the time really sucks!"

"Rejected? What do you mean by that?"

He sits up and glowers at me. It is the most frustrated I have ever seen him. "I keep asking you out, without Mako-chan and Haru-chan, to places like the cinema or the aquarium! Do you even understand what I'm trying to ask you?"

I look down at my empty lap. "You… just want to hang out, right?"

He brings his palm up to his face. "I've been trying to ask you on a date! I like you, Rei-chan!"

My eyebrows knit together. "WHAT?"

"Maybe you don't feel the same way, I mean we're both guys and everything, but it's an undeniable fact that I am in love with you and it can't be helped! It's your fault after all," he proclaims, pointing at me.

A silence falls over us. He still points, and I still look disgruntled. He looks at me, and I look at him. And then, just as Nagisa is about to stand up, I stop him. I dart in front of him, and place my lips against his, kissing him. He is at first shocked but then kisses back passionately. My moth moves with his and it is pure bliss. This is a moment that can only be described as beautiful. As I pull away, I see that Nagisa's face is fully red, and his eyes are glistening with tears. He then starts sobbing, loudly and violently. It should not be beautiful, but dear lord, everything this boy does is made of beauty.

"Why are you crying?" I ask, taking a tissue from my desk and dabbing at his face.

"I thought… you were going… to hate me!" he says between sobs.

I laugh, and pull him into my chest. "I could never hate you." I kiss his forehead tenderly and stroke his hair, as he calms down. After a while, we both sit in silence, Nagisa's head resting on my shoulder. My suspicion that his is falling asleep is confirmed when I hear soft snores escape from him. I smile, and lay him down on my bed, wrapping my arm around him as I return to reading my book. There are few beautiful quiet moments in my life right now. This is definitely on of them.


End file.
